Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to apparatus and methods for dipping or dunking snacks into beverages.
Discussion of Related Art
Kids want to dip cookies into milk and adults want to dip pastries into coffee. In either case, the dipper either gets his fingers wet or part of the snack doesn't get wet. In addition, the snack tends to fall apart once it gets wet. A need remains in the art for improved devices to allow dipping and dunking of snacks into liquid.